1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for activating a skate brake. More particularly, the present invention relates to the an activator which contains a fluid, in a closed system, for transmitting an braking impulse to a brake mechanism.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As the popularity of in-line skating has increased, the number of inexperienced skaters has also risen, and that rise has brought with it an increase in the number of injuries. A major cause of injury to inexperienced skaters is the lack of a positive braking mechanism. Experienced skaters have mastered the abilities necessary to stop their skates by dragging a toe, heel or side of the skate. Such an action requires the skater to lift all or a portion of one skate off of the ground, resulting in less stability. Since a less experienced skater wants to maximize his or her stability, an alternative way of braking, not requiring the skater to take a skate off of the ground, is desired.
A number of positive braking devices have been developed to answer this need. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,226,673 to Donald Cech discloses a disc braking mechanism for the rear-most wheel of an in-line skate. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,316,325 shows an in-line skate brake in which a brake shoe is pivotal connected to the rear wheel so that the shoe contacts the ground to thereby create friction and slow the skater. Other patents illustrate brakes where a mechanism is provided for contacting the outside of one or more or the wheels to create friction between the brake and the wheel(s).
In these systems the dragging of a portion of the skate against the ground is replaced by the mechanical, positive brake mechanism. However, the complexity of the foregoing brake systems is a major drawback. The systems require a large number of parts and significant labor to assemble. Both of these factors contribute to an increase in the cost of the skate and the likelihood of failure.
In addition to the brake mechanism itself, each system requires some mechanism for activating the braking system. Some systems are cuff actuated while others utilize hand held devices to transfer air pressure to the brakes thereby activating the brakes. As is the case with the brake, the existing actuators require a significant number of parts and labor. Furthermore, systems employing air pressure need some means to release the air pressure after braking. The more complex the system is the higher the cost of the skate, and the more susceptible the brake is to failure.
While most brake mechanisms are activated by mechanical means, some systems have air pressure activation systems and some form of hand controlled device to develop sufficient air pressure. Such air pressure activated systems, however, have a complicated construction, and there is a delay between the initial activation and braking while air pressure builds to a sufficient level. Furthermore, the system requires some way to release the air after braking.